The Demon Slayer
by moocow4me
Summary: Lucy joins the guild Fairy Tail, only she's a Demon Slayer. What's this secret past she's hiding and how is being a Demon Slayer going to interfere with her life? Please Read! It's good I promise ;) T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**The Demon Slayer**

**Ch. 1**

**Hey! Finally a NaLu, I think I started having withfrawals from my favorite couple! XD Sorry fans of other pairings with Lucy, don't like, don't read, that's all I can say! :D Those of you who are reading this from my other story, Thank You for taking what I said seriously! Congrats!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did Juvia and Gray would be together already, your welcome Juvia! XD**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

'I'm finally here!' I thought as I stared at the Fairy Tail building. 'Something feels missing though…' I was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a black strapless top, that hugged my figure and had a blue eighth note in the middle of it, I had black head phones and a blue music note in the middle of the ear pieces, hanging around my neck, to finish it all off, I was wearing a black cloak with a hood, but the hood wasn't on, you could clearly see my loose golden, blonde waist lenth hair and my large brown eyes. I walked up to the door and kicked it open. "Sup, Fairy tail!" I yelled out to the speechless guild members. I had a warm smile on my face, while I waved at everyone.

"Hello, I'm Mira Jane, you can call me Mira, what can I do for ya?" Mira asked me, she was standing at their bar, she's the bartender or whatever you call a girl who works a bar, she had longish silver hair and clear, blue eyes, part of her hair was held up, presumably the bangs.

"I'm Lucy and I want to join this guild." I answer walking up to the bar.

"Really? What magic do you possess?" Mira asks me, while wiping a glass.

"I'm a demon slayer." I answer blankly. She dropped her glass in surprise and it shattered to the floor.

Really?!" Mira screamed practically jumping over the counter to get to me.

"Uh yeah, is there a problem with that?" I asked meekly.

"Oh silly, no!" Mira smiled tenderly. "I was wondering if you'd show me, I'm a demon take-over mage, so I'd like to see the power of a real Demon Slayer!" She said excitedly.

"Okay, powerful or not so powerful spell?" I ask her smiling like an idiot.

"something simple for now."

"Okay, got a place I can punch without damage repairs?" I ask. The guild started to chat amongst themselves about my soon to find out powers.

"Come outside, you can do whatever you want out there." Mira smiled at me. I nodded and followed her outside, everyone else followed behind me. Everyone cleared out of my way, I started running towards a boulder, I went for a slow run, average wizard or ,mage run, everyone was watching me intently, I was coming up on the boulder…. And…. I fell flat on my face… Everyone sweatdropped. I got up rubbing my nose from the impact, "Why does that always happen?" I muttered to my self. I got up and tried again, this time I didn't fall, "Abyss Demon's Punch!" I yelled, my fist was coated in a pitch black fog, I made contact with the boulder, nothing happened at all. The guild members started muttering things like, "What the hell?" and "What's up with this chick?" The boulder turned into powder, everyone shut up. I now heard nothing bu a "Wow…." From some random person.

"Can I join the guild?" I asked smiling innocently, with my head tilted to the side and my hands behind my back.

**Okay, that is what I leave you with for now, It's not going to be short like that, like ever again, maybe sometimes, but most likely not. This is just to start it off!**

**Review! XD It's makes my day brighter and I type faster!**

**Bye Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Demon Slayer**

**Ch. 2**

**O.K. I am back and sorry for the wait! I AM going to put up another chapter, tonight or tomorrow. Now if you want to read my reasons/excuses for absence, READ ON! XD If not, skip to the line below O_O**

**I got really depressed from just life.**

**Had to work on my writing cause it sucked!**

**Writers block (it's a real bitch!)**

**I was on Vacay for about a week and it was an 8 hour car ride and I typed this up right afterwards, so that proves I love you guys :]**

**_Laziness~_**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Fairy Tail, I would make NaLu and Lucy wouldn't be so weak!**

* * *

The guild doors flew open, "I'm back everybody!" The pink haired guy had fire shooting from his mouth as he laughed like a maniac. He walked in the guild as people greeted him enthusiastically.

"That's Natsu." Mira commented at the confusion on my face.

"He sure is lively." I giggled.

"NATSU! You destroyed a whole town?! Again?!" A loud voice boomed throughout the guild. 'Hmm.. I wonder who that was,' I smiled.

"It was a port not a town, Gramps." Next thing I knew Natsu was pinned to the ground by a giant foot. 'Is it a demon?' I thought. Natsu struggled and looked like a bug while he struggled. I giggled again.

"Nothing phases you, it seems." Mira smiled.

Gramps shrunk to about two feet and then back flipped into the second floor railing, I sweat dropped. I mumbled. "You've gone and done it again, you bunch of clowns!" He yelled, while pulling out a bunch of papers from absolutely nowhere. "Just look how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet. Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me! He paused and looked furious. "However… I say to heck with the magic council!" The paper in his hands started to burn. He threw it off the balcony and Natsu jumped up to eat it. "Now listen up," he continued. "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of magic inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization, to perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. Should it take over your being and overpower your soul. If all we do is worry about rules, than our magic shall never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild Number One!" Everyone started to cheer as gramps lifted his pointer finger and made the Fairy Tail symbol.

"I think I'll like this guild." I mumbled. I started to head towards an empty table in the back. On my way Natsu bumped into me and didn't even have the decency to say sorry! "Hey!" I turned around to face his retreating back "that was rude." I spoke in a chillingly even tone of voice.

"Hmm? Who are you?" Natsu asked me in a bored tone of voice.

"I'm Lucy, a new member of Fairy Tail."

"That's nice Luigi." He waved me off.

_'The nerve! How rude!_' I thought. "Now say excuse me." I warned.

He kept walking on towards the bar. I grabbed for my whip, I could feel the eyes of the guild on us but I didn't care. I snapped my whip towards Natsu and it wrapped around his ankle. "I warned you." I channeled my magic through my whip and Natsu started to howl in pain. When I finished he was in so much pain he couldn't move. I walked over to him and when he tried to move his head up I put my boot on the side of his face and knelt down to speak to him. "Now next time say you're sorry and watch where you're going." I whispered into his ear. He nodded so fast I thought it would fly off his shoulders. I straightened myself up. "Oh and my name is _Lucy_, not Luigi. Nice to meet you salamander." I smiled down at him. I released him and walked to the table I was heading for earlier. On the way I heard people whispering about me being "a second demon" 'are their demons in this guild?' It seemed as if someone had pressed play and the guild plunged into Chaos once again. I sat at my table reading a book when a girl with blue hair tied back with an orange head band walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm levy it's nice to meet you!" She smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm Lucy it's a pleasure to meet you also."

"Do you like reading?" She asked with a sparkle in her eye.

"Yeah!" I love it!" I squealed.

"Me too!" I can tell we're going to be good friends already!" She exclaimed as she sat down across from me. I agreed happily.

"I started writing a book..." I admitted.

"Really? What's it about?" She questioned.

"It's a book about demons and what really happened in the instances where they supposedly went on a rampage or are evil, its non-fiction."

"Wow, really?! Can I read it?!" She grabbed on to my hands and she looked so hopeful I had to agree.

"Sure, you'll be the first to read it." I promised her.

"Yay," She squealed, "I'll see you later Lu-Chan!" I nodded as I smiled at her. She walked over to these two guys; I believe she was going on a mission with them. They were practically fawning over her. I giggled, she was oblivious.

A shadow fell over where I was sitting and I looked up from my book. I was looking at Natsu, 'he seems to have recovered fast' I mused. "Yes? Can I help you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah!" He pointed at me in an over dramatically way, "I want you to go on a mission with me!" He exclaimed.

I blinked, "wha...?" I questioned oh so intelligently. Wasn't this the guy I just beat up? I wondered. I started to ask why, but I was interrupted.

"LUCY, NATSU, GRAY! Come here!" He called. We walked into masters office, in there already was master and a fiery red head that would be intimidating to any amount of wizards. "Lucy this is Gray and Erza." He pointed to the black haired man and then the fiery red head. "I believe you are already aquatinted with Natsu." He and Gray snickered.

Erza bowed to me. "Nice to meet you, welcome to Fairy Tail and good job on beating manners into Natsu."

I bowed back "Thank you."

"Now, I have a job for you three. You will go and retrieve Lullaby." I nodded already knowing what it was; I was planning on doing this anyways.

"What's the lullaby?" Gray questioned.

"It's a flute that would curse a target who heard it's song, but later on it was further developed by Zeref so that instead of killing one target, it kills all those who hear it except the caster." I explained, everyone but master looked shocked that I knew this.

"Exactly correct Lucy, that's why we need you." Master agreed. I nodded.

"Wait why do we need her?" Natsu asked.

"Because I'm a demon slayer." This time everyone but Master and Gray looked shocked.

"You weren't there, but she has amazing strength." Gray commented.

"Lucy Dämon Schatten, Abyss demon slayer, at your service." I bowed with a blank face.

"When do we leave, master?" Erza asked.

"Today in an hour. Dismissed and good luck." I started to head towards the exit of the guild.

"Hey Lucy!" I turned around and there was Natsu. "We're still going on a job together when we get back!" I smiled and nodded.

* * *

**See you later today or tomorrow! XD Review O_O It encourages me, I re-read all the reviews and it made me so happy/guilty, I had to continue!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Demon Slayer**

**Ch. 3**

**Hey, here's the update I promised! I had an unexpectedly busy day yesterday, sorry! I only now got the computer from my sister, she hogs it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, I don't think of crazy shit like that. :)**

I was already packed so I headed towards the train station to wait for everyone else. A flash of golden light interrupted my walk.

"Hey, Lucy." Leo or as I call him like greeted me with a flirtatious bow.

"Hey, Loke." I smiled. Loke's face changed from suave to worry.

"Are you okay?"

I frowned, "not completely, but I think I've found a place I can REALLY call home."

He smiled, the worry gone from his face. "I saw earlier and I'm sure you'll be happy in their guild."

"I hope so." Loke returned to the spirit world for now and I read a book to pass the time before everyone got here. 50 minutes passed and Erza arrived, we talked and bet on how long it will take the others to arrive.

"I bet one meal of your choice, that Natsu is going to be at least ten minutes late." I set my wager.

"I bet before ten minutes." Erza settled.

"Same terms?"

"Same terms." She agreed. I was about to suggest we bet on Gray, when he showed up. Erza and I shared a look that clearly showed disappointment.

"Hey guys." Gray greeted. I looked at Erza, we both nodded.

"Gray, want to join our bet on when Natsu will get here?" I questioned slyly.

"What's on the table?" He smiled like a cat.

"One meal of the winner's choice." I answered.

"I have a bet for less than ten minutes and Lucy has over ten minutes." Erza further explained the terms.

"Hmm... I'll take twenty minutes and over." I went back to my book. Without looking up I informed them the hour was up and Erza's betting time had started.

Ten minutes later and Erza had lost. "Erza, it okay, don't grow mushrooms please." I coaxed. Erza was in her own little emo corner muttering about... Cake? Weird.

"How 'bout if I win, I'll make gray buy you one thing of food." I smiled at her when she looked up; she had a hopeful look on her face.

"Really?" She asked sniffing, she looked like a child.

"Mmmhmm!" I agreed.

"Hey! I'm not-" Gray started to protest before I shot him a deadly look. He gulped.

"I mean... I agree!"

"Good." Erza stopped sulking and sat up straight on the bench, going back to looking regal. 15 minutes into our bet and Natsu finally arrived.

"Haha! I won!" I shouted pointing my finger in Gray's face.

"Won what?" Natsu asked. Oops... Erza saved me by starting to scold Natsu for being late and he completely forgot. We bought our tickets and boarded the train. Once we got on the train Natsu started to look sick and we started to discuss our mission.

"Do they already have the flute?" I asked all joking gone from my demeanor.

"Yes, we plan to beat them to clover town, which is where the guild master's are for their meeting." Erza answered my question stoically, she, for some reason, had knocked Natsu out and he was now lying in her lap.

"Their target is the guild masters?!" Gray exclaimed.

"Yes. Master does not know this is their target because I was just informed by lacrima."

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye before we arrive, haven't slept in three days." I yawned and proceeded to curl up into a ball to sleep.

* * *

_I was in a pink sterilized room. I was strapped down and I couldn't break free. I started to panic, 'where's my magic?!' I ceased my struggling when a blurry figure came up to me. I looked at the figure desperately, "Help me, please!" I screamed._

_ "Now Lucy, why would I ever do that?" He sneered. "I even painted this room just for you, so you'd feel more at home. Just keep still, it won't hurt for long..." I started to scream._

_ "No let me go! Don't do this to me! Come back! Don't leave me!" I screamed after the retreating figure. _

* * *

"No!" I woke up sobbing uncontrollably, I was shaking and I couldn't see right. A flash of golden light and Loke was beside me. Loke pulled me into his chest. I dug my fingers into his shirt.

"It's ok Lucy, I'm here you are safe." He cooed in my ear.

"What's wrong with Lucy?!" Gray sounded alarmed but I barely registered him in my hysteria.

I started to quietly whisper a lullaby my mother used to sing to me, "hush now my baby", hiccup there, "be still now don't... Cry" I sniffed. "Hush as you're rocked by the stream..." I hiccupped into Loke's shirt as he stroked my hair. "Sleep and-" I stopped; I would just start crying again if I continued. I just stayed there, hiccupping and sniffing like a child in a thunder storm.

"Was it the same dream?" Loke asked me tenderly. I nodded. "Don't worry Lucy ill protect you with my life, just go to sleep, I won't leave." I barely nodded before my world turned to black.

* * *

Loke, what was that?!" Erza demanded.

"Lucy had a nightmare." I gave up no other information.

"She sounded really scared..." Natsu said, looks like he woke up.

"If you want to know what happened you must ask Lucy herself, I will not divulge information that is not mine to give."

"Then how about you tell us why you quit the guild and you just appeared out of nowhere to help Lucy!" Gray demanded.

I laughed sheepishly. "Well... I quit because I was dying..."

"What?!" all but Natsu demanded. He was to busy keeping his breakfast down.

"I'm a celestial spirit and I had broken a sacred law for celestial spirits; don't kill your master." I then proceeded to explain about Karen. I softly smiled once I started to explain how Lucy saved me. "Lucy, she found me when I was about to disappear for good. I was at Karen's grave." I paused. "Lucy already knew what I was doing there. She asked me to explain so I did. After I explained... She didn't believe I should die and she forced open the spirit world gates to let me in and she had the spirit king change the law for me."

"Wow... That's amazing and I forgive you for leaving, as long as you faithfully serve Lucy!" Gray said resolutely.

"I will as long as she needs me, but Lucy is different from all my other masters. She doesn't see spirits as tools but as friends and she fights along side us."

"She's a great person." Erza concluded. I nodded. _'Even under such horrible circumstances.'_ I thought grimly.

**Until Next time… I promise to update soon, I already have the next chapter planned out just need to write it… *sigh* This is going to take me all day. BTW: The Lullaby Lucy sang was from The Prince of Egypt, the song Deliver Us.**

**BYE! :D**


End file.
